Who Done It?
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: Bankotsu Niazou is going to be killed by one of his closest friends, Will anyone be able to figure out the Person,Weapon,Place and Motive of the Person who did it? InuKag MisSan SeshKik


(Hello, Here is my try at another Inuyasha Story, This one will have Two Oc's named Honna and Gary, Their relation to the other Characters will be revealed later)

_Italics: Talking on the Phone and Thinking and Flashbacks._

**_Bold: Clues _**

Places

And Before You Started Reading You Should Know That In This Story, I want The Readers to try and guess who the killer is, I wonder if anyone can figure it out?

Clue: Inuyasha Style

Chapter One

Mister Body

_Dear Journal,_

_I have had many thoughts on Death and what it would be like, i have often seen myself dieing in War, Battle or of Old age. But I never thought that one of my closest Friends would make it happen. Though I do not know the Person, Weapon, Place and Motive. I have invited my Eight friends to my Mansion, I'm sure that One of them is the Killer... but Who is it? I have also Assigned an Alias to each of my friends. My only hopes of Justice is if someone figures it out before the Killer strikes again. Well I will miss writing in you my Journal... Goodbye._

_Sadly, Bankotsu Niazu_

Bankotsu finished writing in his Journal as he layed down the Pen and looked out the window and into the dark stormy night.

"I will Definitely miss this place" Bankotsu said refering to the Mansion that he had owned for a good Five years, He knew every thing there was to know about this place.

Bankotsu smiled sadly as he turned to his bedroom door and opened it, walking into the hallway and over to the Oak staircase But he stopped before walking down it.

Bankotsu looked sadly around his Mansion as he viewed the Paintings of his Family and Friends and felt a small tear trickle down his cheek.

"Why" he asked himself as he looked outside once more and into the darkness, He would be dead before Sunrise.

"Good Luck, My Friends" He said knowing that they would never hear his words as he turned and walked into the Study, grabbing a bottle of Scotch while he was at it.

'Do me Justice' He mentally told his friends as he sat down and started to finish off the paperwork he had left, And of course he also finished his Will.

Niazou Manor 8:26 P.M

"Oh great" Kagome said angrily as she parked her car and watched the rain pour mercilessly outside, She knew she hadn't bought an Umbrella.

"What do I do now" Kagome asked herself as she looked at her expensive Italian dress that Bankotsu had sent her, And it was all WHITE.

But then Kagome's attention shifted to thinking about her friend Bankotsu for a moment, the reason he wanted her to come to his Mansion still puzzled her.

Kagome quickly reached over and pulled the Letter out of the chair and re-read it, so she could mabye figure out why she was there.

_Dear Kagome Higarashi,_

_It is me your friend Bankotsu, And I would like to invite you to a Dinner Party. You see I shall be celebrating my Birthday in a few days and I would like to have a small Party with all of my closest friends. All I ask of you is please wear the Dress that is inside of the Package that I have sent to you, And I have assigned an Alias to you that I want you to use. Your name shall be Mrs. White, The reason shall be explained upon your arrival. Good Luck My Friend._

_Forever Yours, Bankotsu Niazou_

Kagome frowned still wondering why he would ask her to do such Strange things, Maybe it was a Joke.

"He probally knew it was Going to rain" Kagome said angrily to hersef as she looked out the window expecting to see the Mansion.

Instead she saw a Figure dressed in black.

"Kya!" Kagome screamed as she jumped over into the passenger side seat and watched and looked worriedly at the person.

"Kagome" she heard the person question sounding concerned as she saw Bankotsu standing beside the car.

Kagome smiled as he chuckled slightly knowing that he had scared her, Then he motioned to the Umbrella he had.

"I knew The dress I sent you was all white" Bankotsu said as Kagome smiled and grabbed her Jacket and purse then opened the door of her car.

Bankotsu helped Kagome out of the Red Taurus 1998 as she accepted his hand and they ran to the porch.

"Man it's pouring" Kagome exclaimed as Bankotsu smiled somewhat sadly and went to unlock the door, but stopped suddenly.

"Kagome when you enter this house you must use your Alias at all times" Bankotsu advised as Kagome nodded and he opened the door, then Kagome became Mrs. White.

'I hope Kagome isn't the Killer' Bankotsu thought grimly as he stepped inside the Mansion,putting his Umbrella to the side.

"Mrs. White, I must go to my Study, Please go to the Lounge and wait for the others" Bankotsu said as Kagome looked over to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who all is coming" Kagome asked as Bankotsu smirked slightly and shook his head.

"All in Due time" Bankotsu said as he quickly walked off to his study, leaving a somewhat Confused Kagome behind, Then the Butler walked up to her.

"Please follow me" The Butler said as Kagome nodded and started to Follow the Butler to the Lounge.

Kagome was somewhat Rich due to her Career as a politician, She was one of the Best known Politicians in all of Japan.

Kagome had met Bankotsu on the day he had been accepted into the Japanese council, He had been assigned as her Assistant.

He and Kagome had became quick friends over the short time he had been working under her, Because he quickly became **President of the Council**.

Kagome frowned as she thought about herself and how she had felt slightly Jealous of the fact that he had passed her up so easily, But she quickly dissmissed her Jealousy.

'Bankotsu is my Friend' Kagome thought to herself as the Butler stopped abruptly in front of her and she almost knocked into him.

"Mrs. White" He said as he opened the door to the Lounge and motioned for her to walk in, and she did.

Kagome looked around the empty room, but as she walked in she heard the door shut behind her and a small click sound from it, The Butler had locked her in.

Kagome felt a slightly bit of Fear bite at her heart as she quickly walked over and spotted a bottle of Red wine.

Kagome walked over to the bottle and poured herself a generous amount of the red drink into a wine glass before putting the bottle back down.

Kagome raised the drink to her lips and took a small taste a she smiled slightly, The wine was perectly aged.

She then walked over to the Bookcase and grabbed herself one of the many books, Then she walked over to a chair that was Situated near the only window of the room and sat in it.

Niazou Manor: Study

Bankotsu frowned as he sat back down in his chair and grabbed his Journal once more, So what if he said it was his last time to write in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Mrs.White has turned out to be the first Guest to arrive at the Mansion tonight. Thought Kagome has always been one of my closest friends, I know about her Jealousy of my Position. Even thought I highly doubt that she is the Killer, I can not say that I can say that she isn't. Any of my friends could be the Killer... So I'm not going to pin that title on Kagome until I have the Sufficent Evidence. _

_Signed, Mister Body_

_End Chapter_

(I really Hope You liked it, I feel slightly Accomplished by writing it, I Promise to have the next chapter up Soon!)

Please Review and Tell Me If You Like It!


End file.
